Explosions
by MelsieR
Summary: Sequel to Rumors. An explosion destroys more than just the MDPD lab. M/M/M Slash! Don't Like, Don't Read!


Explosions

By: MElsieR

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: Miami, nor do I own any of its characters. I borrowed them for the purpose of this story.

Warnings: M/M/M SLASH. Don't like? Don't read.

Authors Note: Sequel to Rumors. This is a Horatio/Eric/Ryan Slash.

* * *

Horatio's internal clock woke him up. It was still dark in the room, but he could still feel the presence of both of his lovers. Turning over to face them, Horatio found Eric holding Ryan close as he rubbed slow circles over his back, while Ryan was tucked in tight around Eric.

"How is he?" Horatio asked quietly, so he wouldn't startle Ryan if he was awake.

"His arm hurts." Eric answered, just as quietly.

"That's normal for people who just had their casts removed."

Horatio got up out of bed to start his everyday routine. He made his way to the bathroom in the dark, and closed the door behind him before turning the lights on. He quickly started the shower and started to undress.

It has been three months since Ryan had been shot. It took two of those months for Ryan to finally forgive them for the way they handled the entire Officer Ross situation. At first, Ryan would stay quiet and avoid them in their own home. Things got a little better when Horatio and Eric went back to work. They would come home to a sparkling clean house, which really was a good sign. Ryan's OCD kept his mind busy while he was stuck at home for the past few months.

Horatio stepped into the shower, hoping that today would go as planned. Ryan would return to the lab today, for the first time in three months. Sure, Ryan had visited, and worked on a few cases here and there when they needed the man power, but today Ryan would return to a full time schedule.

Horatio quickly finished cleaning himself off, and got dresses. When he exited the bathroom, he found his loves much different then he left them ten minutes ago.

Ryan was now straddling Eric's hips, slowly moving their bodies together and leaning over Eric to gain access to his neck. Eric had his hands on Ryan's hips encouraging his movements, sending deep moans of enjoyment into the dark room.

This was the Ryan they were waiting for. The Ryan that felt comfortable enough with them to initiate foreplay, or even everyday conversation without feeling like a nuisance.

Horatio decided to watch his lovers finish, before announcing his presence fondly. "Is this what I miss out on every morning?"

Eric was too sated to even reply, as Ryan rolled away to face Horatio.

"That was a spontaneous thing, H. I promise." Ryan answered shyly.

Ryan was always adamant about the three of them being together, before starting anything physical. Horatio can remember countless times coming home late to find a very needy Eric, only because Ryan would refuse him without all of them being present. It was nice to see this kind of change in Ryan. He and Eric loved him very much, and would never think he loved them any less if he helped one or the other out without them.

"It's alright, Ryan." Horatio said with humor. "I'm glad you feel comfortable enough to-

"What time is it!?" Eric shouted, sitting up in bed obviously missing the entire last ten minutes.

Both Horatio and Ryan couldn't help but laugh out load.

"Don't be late for work you two." Horatio said, before heading down stairs.

* * *

Ryan and Eric pulled into the MDPD parking lot. The silence in the car was defining until…

Ryan was laughing so hard, he could hardly see the road.

"Y-you were like, what time is it?" Ryan said laughing uncontrollably. "I'm sorry, haha. I can't help it!"

"You promised you wouldn't laugh about it anymore, Ryan." Eric said, annoyed.

"I know, I'm sorry." Ryan said seriously, but he couldn't keep the laughter in for long.

"You know what?" Eric asked. "I'm gonna go in there and tell everyone it was you."

"You can try!" Ryan said throwing something at Eric. "Besides, I wasn't planning on telling anyone." Ryan finished seriously.

Eric and Ryan stared at each other for a few minutes, speaking without speaking. Ryan saying he was sorry with his eyes, and Eric accepting with his smile.

"Come on." Eric said. "We're already late."

* * *

Horatio and Frank were talking together at the front desk when Eric and Ryan exited the elevator. Horatio watched as Ryan was pulled aside by Trace Expert Michael Travers. Horatio had already seen about fifty cards and balloons in the Trace Lab, waiting for Ryan to start his first day back. Horatio was happy to see the lab embracing Ryan again, after the horrible rumors that spread three months ago.

Eric made his way to Horatio's side. "Sorry we're late, H."

"Again…" Frank said, with a smile.

"We have a case?" Eric asked.

"Yes, Eric." Horatio answered. You will be working a bank robbery with Calleigh. Two dead security officers, and no sign of any money missing."

"Cool." Eric said. "What about Ryan?"

"Ryan will be doing a simple B&E for me." Frank said.

"Are you sure he should be going out into the field so soon, H?" Eric asked.

"It's a simple B&E from a local museum, Eric."

"Just a few pictures and figure prints to collect." Frank added.

"Alright, I guess I should go find Calleigh then." Eric said, before heading down the hall towards the ballistics lab.

"Good Morning, Frank!" Ryan greeted, finally walking up to them.

"Mornin,' Ryan!"

"What have you got for me to do today, Horatio?" Ryan asked.

"A B&E at a local museum, Ryan." Horatio said, handing him a folder. "The address is in the report."

"Thanks." Ryan said. "Am I alone on this one?"

Ryan really didn't expect to be alone out in the field for a month, at least. It was almost overwhelming to know that Horatio trusted him enough to do this on his own, even if it was a simple breaking and entering.

"It's a simple case, Ryan." Horatio assured him. "You can handle it. We trust you."

"Thanks, H. I'll see you guys later." Ryan said, heading toward the elevator.

"He'll be fine, Horatio. Stop worrying." Frank said.

"I can't help it, Frank. I just can't help it."

* * *

Ryan couldn't believe it! He was back! He'd been waiting for this day, for three months. Every time Horatio asked him to fill in at the lab, he had hoped that he could stay. However, IAB always got involved when they found out he was there, and they would always send him right home to finish his medical leave.

Ryan made it to the Hummer he would be using today. He never thought he would miss a vehicle so much, but he couldn't wait to jump in and take off.

"Damn it!" Ryan said, just before getting in.

He pats his shirt and pants pockets before realizing he doesn't have his badge. Thinking back to this morning he remembered throwing it at Eric in the car. It was the only thing close enough to throw at the time. He can't believe he forgot it. Ryan started back toward his car hoping that today wasn't going to be a bad one.

* * *

Eric entered the ballistics lab were Calliegh was just finishing getting her field kit ready.

"About time you got here, Eric." She said, with a smile.

"Yeah. Sorry about that, Cal. Traffic was a bitch."

"Um-hum." She hummed, teasing.

"Really, it was traffic!" Eric exclaimed, opening the door for her.

"Okay, I believe yo-

BOOM!

Eric didn't know how long he was out, but he was confused and his whole body hurt. He stood up slowly, his world tilting to one side making it hard for him stand still for long. All he could hear was a horribly load ringing, and everything was fuzzy. The air was full of dust and smoke.

When Eric gained a little of his bearings back, he noticed that the windows of the lab had been blown out, and many of the lab employees were unconscious on the floor or working on getting their own bearings as well.

"Was that an explosion?"

Eric looked behind him, and found Calleigh leaning against the door frame that used to be the ballistics labs glass door.

"Yeah, Cal. The bomb must have been in the lab somewhere."

"We need to find Horatio, and make sure everyone who needs medical treatment is sent to the hospital. Then we can figure this out, okay." Calleigh said, taking over the situation.

"Okay, let's go."


End file.
